<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Técnicas de relajación by crawlingfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382861">Técnicas de relajación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction'>crawlingfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CrawlingComissions2019 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K' combate por obligación y estar en la arena simplemente lo pone de mala leche. Tiene varios métodos para tranquilizarse, pero sólo uno es el idóneo para los peores días.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kukri/K' | K Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CrawlingComissions2019 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Técnicas de relajación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Técnicas de relajación</p><p> </p><p><span><span>K</span></span><span><span>’</span></span>estaba en la ducha <span>del vestuario de hombres. Algo que, más o menos, lo ponía de mejor humor era una larga ducha de agua caliente después de una ronda en aquel estúpido torneo. Por más que quisiera evitarse molestias, el jodido mundo parecía conspirar con su paz mental una vez más. Estaba harto de toda esta mierda. Por lo menos patear uno que otro trasero le servía de desahogo.</span></p><p>
  <span>Había otra cosa, además de joder rivales y maldecir, que le ayudaba a relajarse. Cerró la llave y se enredó la toalla a las caderas. Hurgó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón raído y con arena, buscando la cajetilla de cigarros. ¿Qué mejor que uno o dos cigarrillos para intoxicar los pulmones y domesticar el cerebro? No obstante, sus dedos sólo tropezaron con el paquete vacío. Chasqueó la lengua y maldijo entre dientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escuchó el barullo afuera. ¿Eran sus compañeros? ¿Y si iba a pedir un cigarrill-? No, todavía era muy pronto para soportar esas vocecitas taladrándole la cabeza. Se mantuvo adentro de la ducha, esperando de brazos cruzados a que Maxima y compañía salieran, y que para tomar algo mientras esperaban al segundo round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando dejó de escucharlos, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con aquel sujeto raro de capucha y pasamontañas. Pasamontañas que no usaba ahora mismo, porque notó esas mejillas al rojo vivo cuando le vio sólo con la toalla y gotitas de agua deslizándose por su abdomen tostado y trabajado.</span>
</p><p>—<span>H-Hey —balbuceó Kukri. K’ siguió de largo hasta su casillero.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Quién te dejó entrar? —preguntó, buscando unos pantalones.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Acaso necesito permiso? —burló, bajándose la capucha. Una larga y desprolija trenza rubia colgó de su hombro.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Siendo mi contrincante en toda esta mierda? —le siguió la burla, sin muchas ganas—. Por supuesto que sí.</span></p><p>—<span>Hace mucho que ya no somos sólo eso, K’… —ronroneó Kukri, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo sin pudor alguno. De ese cabello plata escurrían gotitas hacia su amplia espalda y eso no estaba para nada mal…</span></p><p>—<span>Lamentablemente —entornó los ojos. Kukri carcajeó y se recargó de la pared contigua.</span></p><p>—<span>Uy, ¿el bastardo tiene un mal día? —burló—. Te vi en las gradas y no lo hiciste nada mal hoy. </span></p><p>—<span>Sabes bien que lo que pasa en este torneo no podría importarme menos —manoteó la ropa. Sí, evitaba que todo lo relacionado a esa mierda le afectara en lo personal. Era una obligación que cumplir y ya. Y eso bastaba para ponerlo de mala leche.</span></p><p>—<span>¿Entonces por qué tan cascarrabias? —No era tonto, ya lo conocía más de lo que ninguno de los dos admitiría jamás—. Más de lo usual.</span></p><p>—<span>¡Qué fortuna, Kukri! —soltó una risita sarcástica—. Justo me urgía echarme en un sofá y que alguien escuchase mis problemas mientras sollozo como un pelmazo.</span></p><p>—<span>Qué pena, justo iba a titularme —le siguió el pésimo chascarrillo. Se acercó a K’ y se sacó una bolsa de plástico del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Toma. La comida que ofrecen aquí es una porquería.</span></p><p>
  <span>K’ metió la mano para ver de qué se trataba: una botellita de zumo, unas bolsas de galletas saladas y un paquete de cigarros. La guinda del pastel y que le hizo enarcar la ceja fue que un moñito, de esos para adornan los regalos, estaba pegado con cinta sobre la cajetilla.</span>
</p><p>—<span>¿Y esto…? —le miró. Kukri frunció el ceño y simuló el rubor, dándole la espalda.</span></p><p>
  <span>Era un niñito cursi a veces.</span>
</p><p>—<span>No te creas tan especial, idiota —encogió de hombros—. Es sólo para librarme de tu mal genio.</span></p><p>
  <span>K’ sonrió de lado y dejó las cosas dentro su casillero.</span>
</p><p>—<span>Pero esto no será suficiente para mejorarme el día.</span></p><p>—<span>Ah, ¿no? —Kukri arrugó aún más el entrecejo—. Entonces devuélvem-.</span></p><p>
  <span>K’ lo estampó contra la pared, chocando sus labios de improviso y sin más palabras de por medio. Sus callosas y fuertes manos lo acorralaron desde la cintura, apretándose en su estrechez. Su lengua forzó el acceso y poseyó aquel territorio con la pasión de cada encuentro.</span>
</p><p>—<span>K’ la otra ronda… —jadeó Kukri en el minúsculo chance de respirar en lo que K’ machacaba sus labios entre dientes—. La otra ronda, d-diablos —estremeció.</span></p><p>—<span>No podría importarme menos… —gruñó. De un tirón atajó sus turgentes muslos y lo cargó en brazos. Kukri jadeó contra sus labios. Clavó las manos enguantadas a su pelo y se perdió en su boca. K’ entró a empellones a la ducha y abrió la llave de agua caliente de un manotazo.</span></p><p>
  <span>Largas duchas, derrotar a sus rivales, maldecir y fumar formaban parte de sus técnicas de relajación. Pero, la estelar entre todas ellas era el jodido culo caliente de ese rubio.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>